tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Humble Pie
This is the sixth episode of Survivor: Tonga Challenges Reward Challenge: Kicking And Screaming One member of each tribe would hang on to a post. Two members of the opposing tribe would attempt to remove the tribe member from the post and drag them across the sand to the finish line. The first tribe to get the member of the other tribe across the finish line would receive one point. Reward: Trip to a Survivor edition of Outback Steakhouse (and a chance to kidnap someone from the losing tribe) Winner: '''Niua (Kidnapped Will) '''Immunity Challenge: Gate Crasher Each tribe uses a puzzle log to break through two sets of gates; then, they must turn, pull and push the puzzle log to navigate a maze that is worked into the surface of the log. Once the log is cleared from the maze station, the first tribe to hit a gong at the end of the course wins immunity. Winner: Niua Story Night 15 Jessica, Jillian and Elliot are still celebrating once they return to camp. The three then tell Jamie that she is the next to go if they lose. Jamie ignores them as she demands to know why Franklin flipped. Franklin just says sorry and leaves. Day 16 Morning in Ha’apai, Nick hands out pieces of bread the tribe saved from their picnic reward as breakfast. With one piece of bread left, Barbie decides to make a bet. Everyone would guess who was voted off Niua and whoever is right gets the last piece. Everyone agrees. Guylan picks Jamie. Evan picks Franklin, Mick guesses Christian, Barbie guesses Jillian, Bailey guesses Jessica, Nick guesses Elliot, which leaves Will with Laura. The two tribes then meet up for the next reward challenge. Mick celebrates that Christian is gone, winning him the last piece of bread. When asked about the celebration, Bailey tells Jeff that they made a bet to see who went home and the winner got their last piece of bread, much to the other tribes annoyance. After explaining the challenge, Jeff reveals the winner of the challenge gets to kidnap someone from the losing tribe and take them on reward. The kidnapped tribe member will return to their tribe at the next immunity challenge. Evan then chooses Nick to sit out of the challenge. Round 1: In the first round, Jillian and Evan are on the pole while Guylan, Barbie, Franklin and Elliot are the attackers. Franklin and Elliot struggle with Evan while Guylan and Barbie get Jillian off with ease. They then carry her to the finish line, winning Ha’apai the first round. Round 2: On the poles are Guylan and Franklin while Mick, Barbie, Laura and Elliot are the attackers. Guylan squeezes up against the pole, making it difficult for Elliot and Laura. Mick and Barbie also struggle with Franklin. Elliot manages to pry Guylan’s hands off the pole while Laura pries his legs off. Mick manages to get Franklin’s arms off while Barbie struggles with his legs. Elliot and Barbie start to drag Guylan while he fights back but is dragged across the line, winning Niua the second round. Round 3: In the final round, Elliot and Bailey are on the pole while Guylan, Evan, Franklin and Jessica are the attackers. Guylan and Evan struggle with Elliot while Franklin and Jessica easily get Bailey off the pole and across the finish line, winning Niua reward. Jeff congratulates Niua and asks who they will kidnap. Jessica suggests taking Will to cause suspicion in Ha’apai. Jessica says they will take Will. Will joins Niua as the two tribes leave. Niua arrives at the Outback Steakhouse excited. Will thanks them for choosing him to go on reward. Jessica and Jillian then start talking to Will in a friendly matter, making Jamie and Laura snicker. The food is brought to the seven survivors and they devour the food and quickly order seconds. Day 17 On Niua, Will is amazed how the tribe survived the past 17 days. Jamie and Franklin then go to the well. Jamie accepts that she’s next if they lose. But, as Franklin was gonna respond, the two hear Jillian and Jessica. They listen in on their conversation. They hear Jessica saying that Franklin is next after Jamie since he’s wishy washy and Jillian agrees. Angered by this, Franklin tells Jamie that he’s flipping once again, and sticking to his word. To show Jamie his loyalty, he reveals the idol Elliot gave him in exchange for voting Christian. Laura joins the two and is told everything. Laura is ecstatic with the news. On Ha’apai, Mick and Nick are talking strategy. Nick knows that the only person they might be able to get out next is Will but doesn’t know how to get the others to vote him out. Mick comes up with a plan, where they frame Will for keeping the immunity idol a secret from Evan, who wants to control everything. Nick agrees with the plan. While no one is looking, Mick sneaks the idol into Will’s bag and leaves. Evan then goes to the shelter to take a nap and spots the immunity idol. He wants to take it but the Survivor Rulebook states that, unless is given up by the owner, it can’t be taken from someone. Mick then watches Evan and Guylan walk into the woods. Evan and Guylan talk about the idol. Evan thinks that Will is untrustworthy and needs to go. Guylan is more than happy to oblige. Before Evan and Guylan return, Mick takes the idol back and stuffs it in his pocket. Day 18 The two tribes meet for the next immunity challenge. As Will rejoins Ha’apai, Jessica says aloud ‘Thanks for everything, Will’. This gets the other tribe members suspicious. As the challenge begins, Niua struggles with the barriers while Ha’apai has little trouble. Ha’apai gets to the puzzle by the time Niua starts on their second barrier. However, they get through the barrier faster than they got through the first. Franklin and Jessica are the main puzzle solvers for Niua while Bailey and Barbie do the puzzle for Ha’apai. Ha’apai struggles with the puzzle. When Ha’apai is half way through the puzzle, Niua finishes the puzzle and hits the gong, winning Niua immunity. At Ha’apai, Will talks with Evan when Mick is not around. Will says it is a good time to get rid of Mick. While Evan tells Will he agrees, Evan has other thoughts. Evan talks with Mick about the vote. Evan tells him to vote Will and not ask him any questions. Trying not to snicker, Mick agrees. Guylan and Bailey watch Evan and Mick talk which makes the two suspicious of Evan. Bailey thinks that Evan may need to go next because he’s a wildcard. Guylan says they would need to think things over before tribal. Just then, Evan comes up to the two and tells them if they know the plan. They both say they do and Evan leaves. At tribal, Jeff asks Will how the Niua tribe treated him. Will says that they were nice to him and didn’t ask him anything about the tribe. Evan says it’s weird that they didn’t since he would assume they would want to know everything about the tribe. Will says he wasn’t sure why they thanked him since he didn’t really help out. Mick is then asked about the hidden immunity idol and if anyone found it. He says that he’s sure someone didn’t find it because the clues were so vague. When asked about the merge, Barbie says they hope the merge is next so they can really start the game. Jeff then starts the vote. No one plays their hidden immunity idol. After seeing one vote for Mick, Will is sure he is gone but is soon blindsided when four Will votes are shown. Will leaves Tribal Council shocked as Jeff notes the secrets within the tribe. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... *Niua is given a key and instructions to go to the Ha'apai beach. Will this be a merge? *Franklin, Jamie, and Laura plan to align themselves with Mick and Nick. Will this be the birth of a new power alliance? *An insane tribal council incoming! Author's Notes